Volcano
by Tzimiscar
Summary: What if Azula had every right to be paranoid at her ceremonie?


Weekly challange: Write about a character's death from their PoV.

Warnings: Caracter death

* * *

Ozai, the phonix king is on his way to torch the earth kingdom, the avatar on his mery way to stop him, we are just moments away before the new fire Lord is crowned.

[Fire nation palace, POV of the high fire Priest]

The high priest frowned as Azula turned away. What a disgrace, a mad child on the throne as almighty fire Lord. Madness was to be expected to come with the power, not before. Ozai had been a good and strong fire lord, even as his power slowly consumed the sanity. His daughter was mad to begin with and became even worse when her lieutenants tried to kill her. Paranoia and madness were acceptable but both of these on a GIRL were too much. Sadly all plans had failed on this cursed day.

His own trusted man, the explosion bender no-where to be found, the poison unsuccessful, the valuable opening the Dai Li created for their hired assassin wasted, as he was killed in a freak accident, worse them leaving peacefully instead of sacrificing their lives to take out the worst enemy of the earth kingdom or at least die, the worst possible outcome.

Even the royal guard who knew the consequences and probably had their own plans banished. A cursed day indeed it was as if fate protected their new mad ruler. Sadly there was nothing they could do right now but by Agni the rule of that crazy girl would be shot.

„By decree of Phenix king Ozai, I now crown you…"

Was this a sky-bison? Maybe the avatar would stop this madness.

"What are you waiting for, do it!"

Yes it was… but not the avatar. The prince and a water bender, what a strange duo… yet maybe this was the chance for a fire nation. Yes, the prince was not yet mad. More important he was a man. Not a teenage girl with daddy issues and an unparalleled cruel mindset. Even better, he was unused to politics and the way of the royal court.

"Sorry but you are not going to become fire lord today. I am."

Maybe things would turn out to the better, he had to fight down his smile, just as those priests around him.

"Hahaha. You are hilarious."

She is losing it, she would do something stupit and damn herself.

"And you are going down."

Yes, that should be enough to lead her into an Agni-Kai.

"FINALLY you show some spine, but you are a bit too early. You have to kill me AFTER I have been crowned not DURING the ceremony. Or did you expect me already dead brother dearest?"

It was fated. Everyone could feel it. That mad crackle, it was over. They would fight to the death, and without her control that monster would die.

"I don't want you dead sister, no one has to die, just surrender."

Huh, not good her crackle stopped. What are you waiting for, kill her.

"You really mean it, I thought. . . Sophie?"

"She finally snapped…"

No, the water wrench was wrong. Sophie was that banished servant girl…

"I see… that poison this morning was not your idea. A shame, but you growing a spine truly would be a miracle."

Damn, so she had tasted it. How was this wretched daemon still alive? Worse, they are hesitating, confused. Quick someone-

"There was no poison my lady."

Good man, I see in their eyes they accepted her as completely gone. Maybe is, that laughter is certainly mad.

"Ah Zuko… this… this is too good. First I share the honor, even push you into the light so my brother could come back. Oh and how greatly you thank me for this. YOU betray us, run away, take my only friends away from me, team up with the worst enemy and become a traitor to me, my father, and this nation. NOW you crawl back at my coronation to steal the only thing left, my throne. You, the same throne you could have if you had stayed a loyal citizen for just a month?"

"Azula, you are mad."

"ALL you had to do was sit on your ASS, be a good for a few month and you'd have that title right now. You couldn't even do that for the throne. Heck you couldn't even betray us right, else you had killed father. "

"That is the avatar's destiny."

"Oh great, the avatar faces the strongest bender alive at the time he gets extra power, a marvelous tactic just like yours. You know that was our ONLY chance we both survive was YOU murdering father that night. "

"Azula…"

"I am mad yeah yeah. Zuko, father never planned on two contenders for the throne, one of us would have to kill the other at some point. Father… You would have the throne while I would be with FATHER. I miss the greatest fire of history because of your stupidity."

"It is the avatar's fate to stop him not mine. I would just have continued that circle of hatred. Azula, give up."

Something is wrong. Damn, ask her for a duel to the death already.

"Avatar… you taught him fire bending didn't you?! YOU IDIOT! YOU AGNI-DAMN TRAITOR!"

"I did the right thing, Aang will beat Ozai and I will beat you."

Perfect, they are not listening to the ramble and she is not listening to them, both angry.

"Yuan Ti Archer HOLD. You may look around you. Count, should be a hundred."

Oh shit… well… so much for that chance. Wonder who I could hire… or maybe an air ship accident? Travels are dangerous, there should be a way.

"See the royal guard would never accept a tiny girl as the fire Lord and were of questionable loyalty. Can't trust them either, yet the honour guard waiting to great their new fire Lord should keep them in check. See, I HAVE an army waiting for me. To be more precise, four companies of the honor-guard and the rest of the capital army."

"I DEMAND AN AGNI-KAI"

"Really, demand? You just proven you are the ultimate traitor, have no tactical mind and interrupted one of our most holy ceremonies. You know how often they miss, and even the avatar could not block all of this. You might survive, but the first attack will kill that bison your only escape strategy. How many can you kill before they take you down? A dozen, two dozen it doesn't matter. Even IF you take them all down you have to face thousands of soldiers."

"Zu-zu THIS is one of the many reasons you CAN'T become the fire Lord. I banished the unknowing assassin who served me poisonous food; I banished my treacherous Dai Le, their assassin killed yesterday; I banished my treacherous guard all because history shall say that the earth nation was slaughtered while not a single drop of blood was shed in the fire nation."

"No, traitor… I consider your request, and deny it. Yet hear my offer, we will do an agni kai, but we will do it RIGHT. The day Ozai returns victoriously we will fight, in front of our people, our noble, our army and the king. The stronger shall be fire Lord, the weak perish to ashes. Just as it always was ment to be brother. Surrender and I'll even put that bison in the royal zoo. Oh, and allow your water-tribe whore to live. Or get shot as the traitor you are. Die with honor later or die right now without it, make your decision."

"We surrender."

"Zuko she is lying."

"No pesant. I want everyone to witness my victory. I don't want anyone to say I only won because of that comet. A wise choice, guards - house arrest, in the palace and be nice. This might be his last day. Now take them away, I don't want them to dirty my ceremony with their presence. Continue."

The ceremony had gone without further interruptions for an hour. Her first act after being crowned was to end the ceremony ordering all taverns to give free beer for an hour and declaring a vacation for the next three days before returning to the palace.

* * *

[Throne chamber, a little later]

Silence, finally.

-I am glad you care about the people.

Ursa, you again... can't even die properly. I don't care about them, it is just appropriate. There is much to celebrate. Countless thousand filthy enemies die in this moment, a continent wide fire… soon its glow and smoke should be visible from the balcony.

-You spared your brother.

My flames are too hot right now to prolong his suffering as he deserves.

-You even spared the water bender

Breaking her apart will be a most amusing task, just like breaking YOU.

*Your majesty, it is time.

Ah, the fire priests for another useless ceremony. Is this a knife, no they are more sophisticated in their ways. I don't play your game.

"It must be a great honour for you."

Bowing, but I see in your eyes the false masks. Seems you want to kill me today, don't you. This is the most pathetic attempt to date. Using an unknowing servant as assassin was clever, the Dai Le showed most respect by accepting defeat while my brother's enormous stupidity can be interpreted as bravery. Three attempts on my life… well five if you count the snake in my bed, and my aunt's attempt to lure me into a trap, yet I'm not sure these were real. I am certain that the firestorm on the throne was either a vision OR supposed to happen. Not that you can kill me with a bit of ceremonial fire.

*Ehem*

Ah right, the current group of shameless traitors. How many good citizens have suffered by your interpretation of our laws and ceremonies, how many lost all their possessions, how many offered you lazy lot their hard earned goods.

"Indeed your time has come for the greatest honors, fire priests. You hear it as I do. Agni calls for you. To meet him, to go through the cleansing fire and meet Agni…"

Or who you really pray to, nobody has returned from the dead.

*Y- you are insane.

A majority of my visions disagree… the left one. Really, think you can stop a flame today? See mother, far too quick. Only some ash and I was hardly trying – and still no drop of blood spilled, just as promised.

"I AM your fire Lord. Even if I were insane it would be dumb to point it out to me. "

Not getting away, the exits is easy to seal with fire… not even trying that, just dropping to your knees.

*Please your highness, see reason. We are but humble servants to agni and the throne.

As if.

"Really, humble with robes of finest silk, servants who write and execute 'holy laws' and 'advisors' using their place like they were on the throne. Your actions and eyes show me your loyalty, now go through your own ritual."

*You were never supposed to sit on that throne.

Showing your fangs… less than impressed. A hundred times zero still is zero, while a hundred times my power is. THIS. Two down, the last a pure coward hmm… also a follower, and probably did not even know about this plans. I can work with that.

"There is no need for any more rituals today right?"

*R- r- right.

"Congratulations, you are the new high priests. You may leave."

I have a feeling there won't be too many problems with the clergy during my reign. Oh a message, give it. . . Ba Sing Se under attack by the white lotus. Idiots right at this date. Even with Bumi that won't work, especially not with my uncle as a leader. But that reminds me I should see to Zuko. Make is last day nice or… ah why not.

"Restrain my brother to his bed. Make sure his last night is especially good… not you, there are very talented servants. Tell them I would reward a niece or nephew."

They would be bastards should I ever decide to go that path… which I might be spared if his offspring is good. But with Zuzu the chances are slim I will be that lucky. Ah there the balcony. Now for a truly mystic experience, nothing these priests… cracks? No… damn are these real or not, or is this yet another attempt? I just want to see the biggest fire in history! Fuck it, simply burst through if they are real. Aha! I knew it, not real. Now where is it… there should be a hint available. Where are the glasses, ah there. Yes… there is the smoke and a glimmer… an enormous fire. Glorious, how I wish I could be there.

Raining down fire on our enemies, crush their dreams and hopes, destroy their homes, their lives and leave nothing. All with a majestetic continent-wide firestorm, the biggest fire ever created by man. I… daddy why can't I be at your side… I want to be there so bad… the heat, the smell, the power, I want to be close to these all consuming flames of destruction. Oh, daddy why have you be so cruel. Is it because of the prestige? I don't care… well I don't mind it but not compared to missing the biggest fire in history. It is not because of all these traitors. It does not matter if they die a day sooner or later, same with my crown. This is punishment, cruel punishment for failing. Failing to kill the avatar, failing to kill my brother… oh these flames… they should stretch wider by now…

*Your majesty

A message, now… blabla… lost contact… WHAT? Indeed, the fire should be visible now… but there is nothing. No… no…. this is not happening. Lost contact to the air fleet, it could be the avatar. Come on, there should be more than smoke… but there is not. Am I just turning mad? Another one…

"HOW CAN YOU LOOSE TO THIS OLD FART'S ?!"

This… no even my visions never get this fucked up. How probable is this… shit. Consider the remains of that army… I KNEW we should have torched the whole city. At least reduced the population, massacred two thirds or more...

Who are these… oh. Right… a great time to find your strength again, dragon of the west. Three traitors, uncle, a best master fire bender and our best swordmaster. The best… also that infamous water master and the strongest earth bender in the world. . . . outmatched at the day of Sozin's comet. Not only that, , the remains of the earth army are still in the city, with this weakness the countless masses will rise up, even IF the white lotus is defeated. Well played dragon of the west. Just… why Uncle, I don't understand, not in the slightest… even if this was your aim, why not kill father when he took the throne and make peace as fire Lord.

"YOU, all guards of that prison holding the dragon of the west go into the boiling rock."

We need to… I get a feeling… wait, if the avatar destroyed the air fleet…

"Father…"

No. Not today, not at the day of Sozin's comet. Any other day the avatar would win, but if any day than he should win today. Still… there is a tiny chance… no. No there is not, just thinking this is treason. The fire Lord can't lose… but he is not the fire Lord anymore, I am. And I nearly lost, I… could not have won against 'that'. But he is stronger… but what if Iroh tought him. Oh what irony.

"Hahaha"

I deceived for years by that perfect mask of a pathetic broken fat man. The signs were there, the battle at the north-pole, a quest all around the globe, and you even were right there, in Ba Sing Se. A great ruse by the dragon of the west, a shame you chose the wrong side. But that means… the Avatar was not trained by dear little Zu-zu. He was trained by the dragon-slayer. He was trained by the lightning bending master of fire with a flame than even surpassed that of Ozai.

Shit. The avatar has a chance. More than a chance, he destroyed the air fleet single handedly. Even with less fire bending, he can use all other elements and that strange state. Uncle what was your plan… ah I see. The avatar kills Ozai. I and Zuko fight, I survive the avatar kills me. Should Zuko survive you've your claws in him provided the guard does not finish him. This is probably even your preferred outcome, as you can stay in the shadows.

Should we both die there is but a single candidate for fire Lord. You were not just drinking tea, you made a spy network. The white Lotus, a whole privet army including the crème de la crème of all nations is prove of that. As last royalty our people will follow without question. Strength well known our military will follow you. Freeing Ba Sing Se the earth nation will hold you in highest regard. People will remember your mask, the gentle good natured old man. You even are friends with the greatest benders alive, and master of the avatar, magnificent.

Now what can I do to stop that plan… can't help father in any way, he would not appreciate it anyway. Now that is a fight I'd like to watch. Avatar in that state against father with the comet... nothing I can do from here. Now how to fight against a superior opponent… numbers yet I have NO faith in these, even if they were not drunk by now. Ambush, no . . . I don't think an ambush will work. But maybe an impossible situation, he can't resist saving people nor friends. I have a friend and here are quite a lot of people… oh I know what to do.

"Bring that water bender to the northern active crater."

Of course there is a self destruct system in the command bunker… if I bend the heat right… let's see if we can repeat history, shall we?

* * *

[The active parts of the Volcano, close to the capital]

Lava… after fire and lightning the most beautiful thing there is. Burns anything it touches, starts fire on anything that can burn when it gets close. The earth I like most, behaving like water yet burning hotter than most fires.

"I knew you were lying. You plan to throw me in a volcano."

Of course some don't appreciate the beauty of a red glowing pit of burning death and destruction, nor the titanic forces at work… right place yet not the right high. Move on.

"This is how much your word is worth. You will not rule long, Aang will stop you. Your rule will be the shortest in fire nation history."

It was a good idea not to gag her, her lack of knowledge is amusing.

"No, you missed that chance already. The shortest rule was two minutes and thirty five seconds. Death at his first bite as fire Lord… or about five minutes depends how you count death by suffocation."

That facial expression is nice.

"You are kidding…"

Oh peasant, shall I enlighten you?

"Well, it depends. Do unborn children and princes count? There are quite a lot that died the day they were candidates, others just the day they should become fire Lord, six died during the ceremony. You could include the Nanking massacre where my ancestors killed the then ruling part of the family, yet to be crowned fire lord, his brother, his sister, his sons and the sons of his brother to be precise – in that order. Even then I outlasted about three dozen fire Lords already. Arrows are the most common method, followed by an agni kai."

Oh no interruption… that face is nice.

"I see why you are paranoid."

Paranoia… sometimes I envy peasants. Not to worry about the knife in your back… then again it is just because they have nothing to lose. No possessions, no pride, no honor, no nothing…

"Any noble has to be, we call it 'common sense' peasant. You see I was right, even dear little Zuko upholds that family tradition."

Well… it was a very poor attempt but at least it was an attempt. Even if it comes close to the dumbest one in history where-

"You lied about interrupting the ceremony."

"Not exactly, see with Ozai phoenix king the seat on the fire throne was vacant till the ceremony got through. Two hours later and Zuko would be dead instead of his bed."

Wait, is she… would I accept a nephew of a water-bending wrench to avoid dealing with the ugly useless slugs called children.

"Are you pregnant?"

She blinks, the shocked surprised look says it all: nope.

"Would that make a difference in throwing me into a volcano?"

No, and we both know it… is this it?

"It would make a difference if the phonix king wins that battle."

Yes… time to channel some heat. One of the most basic techniques, yet this is off the scale by a wide margine.

"He won't. . . How do you know? What are you doing?"

Isn't it obvious? Cooling the lava… granted the part below is not that obvious. Just another reason fire-benders are superior to water-bender. Yes… I can feel it… it takes not too much to awaken it at this point. Now cool the upper layer, enough to stand on it… done… hate to do that, yet has to be done. A bit colder… this should hold a few hours, without outside interference.

"If I have to face the avatar he can't aim here. A hit, this thin layer breaks, you die."

Don't look at her, scan the sky… there, there he is. Move… let the lightning flow.

"AAANG WATCH OUT!"

As if I would use lightning on a fast moving target, no… I hit this rod… the energy flows through the mountain range all the way to a certain mechanism. The self destruct mechanism of the command bunker to be precise, and with the modifications…

"Any closer and she is dead, Avatar."

Even you are not that fast.

"Azula please don't do it."

Why should I kill my most efficient shield? Relief, and a tiny bit of wonder I don't move. Even the peasant is smarter than this. Ah, the quakes.

"What are you scheming…"

There goes our command bunker. The changes in heat there, a few modifications and now…

"What did you do…"

Beautiful, majestetic, such power… sadly the eruption missed that tiny glider.

"YOU MONSTER!"

Trying to contain it? Ah, close but we have a bit time.

"Are you mad? Why are you shooting at me?"

"YOU DARE MOCKING ME!"

Damn this fast flyer… hard to hit there… HA. Meh blocked… maybe lightning? Oh yes, now THAT is power…

"AZULA, THESE ARE YOUR PEOPLE!"

Try… blocking… this… damn, evaded… hey on the bright side opened a faster path for the Lava.

"You will pay for this Azula!"

Oh you dumb little child, you don't even get it.

"You will pay for taking EVERYTHING from me! This nation might die, but we DON'T surrender! THIS is what it means to be a fire Lord Avatar."

"I did not take anything from you."

WHAT? How dare he… HA, got him… damn, a hull of mud.

"Thousands are about to DIE! Please let me help."

Thousands, let's correct this scope.

"Six hundred eighty four thousand seven-hundred sixty nine civilians, two thousand eight hundred and seven of our fleet, six thousand four hundred ninety-five of our army, nine hundred forty-two prisoners of war, a traitor, a water bender and little old me to be exact."

HA, got you because you hesitated… healing? Right, water bending, I've to hit a vital point or wear him down… on the psychological front its working.

"You are destroying your own nation, Azula your own people, how can't you see this?

It is simple, maybe too simple to understand?

"You are the greatest threat of our nation, as fire Lord I am willing to pay ANY price to end that threat."

Not to say I want my revenge on your dumb little ass, you destroyed EVERYTHING.

"YOU ARE DESTROYING IT! Can't you see that Azula?"

Oh I see it very well, should be about fifteen minutes till it reaches the firs houses and two hours till the last inhabitant of the capital is either on a ship or dead.

"Surrender is no option, this is the only option to stop the monster that slaughtered thousands, our only chance to stop YOU!"

Ha, another hit, this one hurt, come on, drop into… ah close.

"I DID NOT KILL ANYONE!"

Just a little bit more…

"You do realise you just come from the destruction of our air-fleet? Seems a few dozen don't even register anymore after that massacre at the north-pole…"

Ha… damn, blocked by rocks. It was the right decision to use her as a shield. Really glad you follow a weak philosophy.

"No, you got that wrong, the northern water tribe was the moon spirit, that air fleet was Sokka, Troph and Suki a- and they wanted to burn the world! I didn't kill any of them! I did not even kill Ozai, I took his bending."

"WHAT?"

Bending… taken… I know Ty Lee can temporary stop it… damn that's scary.

"Yes, I didn't kill your father Azula. He wouldn't want you to destroy your own nation. Please stop this madness."

Don't get distracted, keep shooting at him. How do I spin it he is confused… easy.

"You… took his bending... wow. Now THAT is a fate worse than death if I ever heared one. Now I certainly will fight to the death if I have to, loosing bending is WAY worse. My compliments avatar, I didn't knew you had that level of cruelty it in you."

Release the lightning… didn't hit, does the debris… blocked, I can see how you beat father.

"I DID NOT KILL HIM!"

DAMN, that should have killed him... where is he?

"No you did something far worse, allow me to just think of my father as dead. A whole generation - no even more - sacrificed their loved ones in loyal service to this nation in this war."

… oh flew right through there. Scary indeed…

"You attacked unprovoked, you murdered and did too many war crimes to count."

Shit missed… did hit the plaza… maybe I should shoot at the city. Not yet, escalate when he is more exhausted, there seems to be some effect.

"Both sides did, but do you really expect me to accept my people died in VAIN? To give up everything, allow all that death to be in vain?"

"You mix things up."

WHAT? YOU THINK I AM THE ONE MIXING THINGS UP?

"It is our side of the medal. I am ready to die. In fact, I have nothing to live for. My family dead or traitors, my friends traitors, my servants traitors, my Lord worse than dead, my armies in disarray, my fleet scattered, my air fleet destroyed, my greatest conquest lost, my enemies gaining strength with an invincible warrior that is the cause of all that – YOU."

Missed again, but this time I will… slippery, don't fall. Damn, why do the rocks… ice damn how did the water bender got free, HYA. No… that was an illusion, she is still sitting there, but then how did I slip… the rocks… no. Why is the whole ground moving… jump and fire bend. WHAT?

"AAARGH"

My foot, ah why didn't it work? Shit, still moving. Damn rocks, shit, this will bury me. No, I don't want to suffocate. That's an air benders death, not mine… stopped… fuck this hurts.

"Katara." "Aang."

Fuck, can't hit them from here. Can't even get out of this… mess… oh, right the magma. Well, had never any illusions. Hurts… don't worry, it will be over soon. Oh, already trying to stop it again. How noble… still can move one arm you bastard. From your stomach … damn why is breathing this hard. Rejoice your lungs are on fire, soon you will burn. One last shot… one last light… before your last breath… come on, we already did it once. ARGH.

"Not this time."

Bitch, I can still breath… missed damn…

"Katara, get her out of here."

"She JUST tried to kill me! AAANG"

Not just you, breath the fire, the poisonous gasses, ignore the funny shapes around you. Embrace the pain like father toughed you, embrace the hate. My whole body is on fire, just cry, let it out. This is my last shot. HIT, so you do have a wound… ah the heat. Stop whining… no, can't see… not dark more a shade of red… so hot… pain, heat and red… a nice red… breath… can't? So this is how it ends. Pain, burning and a beautiful read… why was I afraid of this. Always wanted to die by fire… hope I killed the avatar… getting darker… one last move… open your chi, let the ancient fire of the earth consume you … burning… light… so beautiful…

* * *

The fireball had hit Aang, but in his Avatar state he could block most of the force and heat with little trouble. Yet the impact brought him out of balance, he struggled back and nearly tripped into the flow. In a reaction his left hand touched the flow, skin instantly vanishing as the hand cought fire. Instinct told him to get out, and he did just that – after sending a strong blow to get Kathara to a distance, she impacted dozens of feet away.

This saved both, as moments later Azula's body exploded. Not in flesh, but into a blue, fast expanding fire storm, the expanding hot air flinging them both away like leaves in the wind before slamming into the mountains.

The cloud got bigger and bigger, a roaring inferno. Bolts of lightning formed, dancing around the edges of this burning cloud. It got hotter and hotter, Aangs and Kataras clothes cought fire, cries of pain but whispers against the roaring firestorm.

A few second the inferno roared on lightning bolts chasing each other, impacting on the mountain and lava which had halted. Parts of red glowing liquid rocks joined the orgy of pure destruction, for a moment it seemed the mountain itself would rip apart from this titanic storm. Then it dispersed with a final blow. The blow pushed the lava back smashed into Katara and Aang with the force of a rhino, despite the heat blowing out the burning clothes. From one moment to the next it was silent again, as if nothing had happened. Only a few puddles of red glowing lava inside a field of ash remained from the titanic storm, a sky bison appeared on the horizont.

It was a close call, but Katara and Aang managed to heal the worst. Together with the rest of the Gaang they fought the volcano. It was a close call, several homes were buried, parts of the city burned but they managed to divert the Lava-flow just in time to safe the capital. Neither Katara nor Aang would be able to completely heal the burn wounds, his left hand always a reminder to Aang of the one he could not safe.

* * *

Omake/ Words from the dead

"Dear Zu-Zu,

Congratulation to make fire Lord, as your friend, the avatar, has killed me and father at this point. It also sets a nice precedent as the Avatar had to protect fire nation territory – stress that. Also stress the earth kingdom did NOT win, demand a peace conference with representatives of all four nations, including the air nomads. The last air bender won this, not the earth nation. Try anything to win his favor without compromising the fire nation. Money, his temples, recognition as leader of the nomads, a harem if you can convince him…

Make peace – BUT with conditions. Give back as little as you can, rather sacrifice 'war criminals' than territory. I DIED for that land. Our best gave their lives for it. Don't you dare give it away for free, just because my murderer asks for it – especially don't give it to those cowardly weak earth king and his greedy self serving nobles. You are my brother, you are better than this.

There is no paranoia, just common sense. There is no friendship, just temporary alliance. There is no justice, just power.

Congratulations to the Avatar, I never had a chance but I HAD to try.

Best regards to the dragon of the West from the queen of lies for his excellent deception. You will fail but at least TRY not to be a simple puppet of the true new fire Lord.

Tell Mai and Ty I do not forgive them. Tell Ty I regret I can't punish her properly anymore.

Tell your pet bender I rather stay dead than be brought back to life through water bending.

Farwell,

Fire Lord Azula


End file.
